Entre le réveil et la première pause-café
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: OS, Angst / Et avant de retourner dans ses quartiers accompagné bien sûr, Jim les rassurerait encore une fois en affichant son plus beau des sourires. Et pour bien jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, dirait avec un rire triste que tout ira mieux demain. Comme ça il sous-entend qu'il va un peu mal pour cacher le fait qu'il est au bord du gouffre.


_Disclaimer : je ne possède rien, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce one-shot_

_Note 1 : **Basé sur l'épisode "operation : annihilate!"** de The Original Series et __référence à Tarsus très rapides_

_Note 2 : Angst, Drame. Pour mon frère Sam, je pense à toi tous les matins  
_

* * *

**Entre le réveil et la première pause-café**

_Mon nom est James T. Kirk, et mon frère est mort hier_

Sam est mort

C'est encore si dur à assimiler…

Même si c'était sous ses yeux.

Après la mission, alors que tout est censé redevenir normal, il ne rêve que de s'isoler. Il s'imagine déjà seul dans ses quartiers à pouvoir se laisser aller mais il n'en a pas encore le droit.

Il garde son masque bien en place, il fait comme si de rien n'était. Parce qu'on a besoin du Capitaine pour le moment, puis, plus tard, de l'ami ou du confident. En tous cas, personne n'a besoin de Jim Kirk le jeune homme qui vient de perdre son frère, sa belle-sœur et son neveu dans la même journée. C'est trop compliqué à gérer, un Jim en deuil.

La plupart des gens auront un mot pour lui, parce qu'on l'aime le Capitaine. Mais ce seront ses proches qui auront de l'attention pour lui.

Certains déborderont d'empathie et ils auront envie de le réconforter. Sulu ne saura pas comment réagir mais présentera ses condoléances et assurera qu'il sera là si on a besoin de lui. Il s'en voudra de ne pas pouvoir être utile mais Jim le rassurera en lui affirmant que sa présence est déjà tout ce dont il a besoin.

Mensonges.

En voyant le visage de Chekov, du si jeune Chekov, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux dangereusement vitreux, Jim arborera son plus grand sourire. Il y ajoutera une pointe de tristesse pour faire plus crédible, et il dira avec son air solaire que tout va bien.

Il entendra dans sa tête la voix de son Premier Officier : « Bien, n'est pas précis. » Il paraît que ça ne décrit pas assez bien un état mental. Ou alors 'bien' est un langage codé connu de lui seul qui signifie en réalité 'ça va très mal'.

Scotty lui proposera d'aller boire un verre entre hommes. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'on règle les problèmes à son âge. En parlant autour d'un bon scotch de sujets qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'il traverse. Et quand on est bien torché, on commence à tout déballer pour avoir soit oublié soit regretter au réveil. Jim répondra oui à Scotty, parce qu'un non serait bien plus suspicieux et il est maître dans l'art de l'esquive maintenant.

Il n'a pas vécu tant d'années sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il ressent ou ce qu'il a vécu pour se faire avoir par un équipage qu'il adore certes, mais qu'il ne connaît que depuis 2 ans.

Alors il aura rassuré Scotty, Chekov et Sulu. Ensuite il y aura Nyota et Spock. Et eux sont beaucoup plus clairvoyants. Spock est même dangereusement clairvoyant. Mais son manque de confiance en son analyse des réactions et des sentiments humains ont tendance à le freiner. Tant mieux sinon il comprendrait trop bien son Capitaine et ça serait problématique.

Nyota, si douce Nyota. Elle lui présenterait toutes ses condoléances, les larmes aux yeux, en soufflant d'une voix étranglée un « Je suis désolée » qui lui tordrait le cœur. Jim serait alors tiraillé par sa propre souffrance mais pour s'empêcher de craquer, il la détesterait un instant. Car elle peut se permettre d'afficher la souffrance qu'il ressent et qu'il doit garder cachée.

Spock, dans toute sa splendeur vulcaine, lui déclarerait de son air stoïque qu'il lui présente ses sincères condoléances. Mais derrière la glace gronderaient la rage et le désespoir qu'il sent émaner de Kirk.

Toute la soirée, après les rapports, les petites réunions entre amis pour rassurer, après même que Spock l'ait vu à part pour le remercier personnellement de lui avoir sauvé la vie et la vue, Jim ferait comme d'habitude. Parce que c'est un peu sa routine, se lever et sauver le monde entre la première et la seconde pause-café. Il dirait simplement, avec un rire peut-être gêné que ce n'est rien et que son ami aurait fait exactement pareil à sa place.

Ou de l'art de faire de l'acte héroïque une banalité par James T. Kirk.

Spock verrait à travers la mascarade, mais il n'oserait pas prendre pour argent comptant ce qu'il croit deviner de la psychologie ô combien tortueuse de son capitaine.

Jim espèrerait presque craquer. Tout dire à son Premier Officier, un ami sur lequel il peut compter, il le sait. Il lui a confié sa vie quand même ! Mais ses sentiments, son cœur, ce qu'il garde au fond de lui… C'est beaucoup plus difficile. Et Spock est Spock. Il fait beaucoup d'effort et de progrès, mais que peut-il comprendre au deuil d'un frère ?

Jim ravale cette pensée de suite.

Bien entendu que Spock sait ce qu'est le deuil.

Au final, leur conversation aurait cette note cruellement kirkienne où la victime finit par reprendre son rôle de protecteur parce qu'il ne sait que vivre ainsi. Parce que s'afficher en tant que personne ayant besoin d'aide c'est comme tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

A chaque parole en l'air, à chaque fois qu'il assurera qu'il se porte comme un charme, il s'imaginera demander à Spock comment il fait. Comment il parvient à endurer la perte de sa planète, comment il peut rester debout et travailler aussi bien, comment il peut alors que lui n'a rien perdu en comparaison.

Il se tait parce qu'il serait malvenu de demander au vulcain de l'aide pour une bagatelle telle que la mort de son frère.

Après une trop longue soirée où on l'aurait pris en pitié, où il aurait été énervé mais aurait fait semblant d'aller bien (bien est imprécis oui, c'est pour ça qu'il utilise ce mot) il aurait dit qu'il a de la paperasse de Capitaine et un peu de sommeil à rattraper après 50h debout.

Il rejoindrait ses quartiers, prenant soin de ne pas partir seul. Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, il afficherait son plus beau sourire et pour bien jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, dirait que tout ira mieux demain. Comme ça il sous-entend qu'il va un peu mal pour cacher le fait qu'il est au bord du gouffre.

Astucieux, et tout le monde y croit.

Puis, en pleine nuit, quand tous seraient assoupis, il se lèverait. Il quitterait sans réfléchir ses quartiers pour déambuler sans trop savoir pourquoi vers le pont d'observation. Irait-il pour être seul ? Pour se payer le luxe de laisser tomber le masque ? Ou juste regarder les étoiles où il est né peut-être ?

Il n'en sait foutrement rien.

Il sait juste qu'il ouvrirait la porte pour voir Bones, son si cher Bones, assis sur place en silence. Jim viendrait s'asseoir près de lui et sans un mot, ils attendraient. Pendant une heure peut-être, ou deux, rien ne se passerait. Et, finalement, une larme roulerait sur la joue de Jim et Léonard ne le jugerait pas, il ne dirait rien quand son ami commencerait à murmurer puis à crier…

« Les scénarios voués à l'échec ça existe, les scénarios voués à l'échec existent, les scénarios voués à l'échec existent… »

Et sûrement il finirait par pleurer à chaudes larmes, la main de Léonard sur son épaule. Pas plus qu'un contact léger parce que malgré sa détresse, les effusions de pitié l'écœurent plus encore.

Les scénarios voués à l'échec existent.

C'est l'histoire de sa vie.

* * *

Mais pour le moment, il est seul dans ses quartiers. Face à son écran. Jim pourrait appeler l'autre Spock, savoir si l'autre Kirk a vécu la même chose, comment il l'a géré. Ils semblaient beaucoup plus proches dans l'autre réalité. Quand le vieux Spock parle de l'autre Kirk en tous cas, il a l'impression de voir ses yeux briller d'émotion.

Il se dit parfois qu'avec Nero et tout ça, il a perdu une très belle amitié et il se sent bien seul.

Non.

C'est son complexe du soleil. Ou comment aider tout le monde et continuer à s'isoler parce qu'on a peur de les brûler.

Jim voudrait boire. Boire à s'en rendre malade, boire à se rouler par terre, à s'arracher les cheveux. Boire à se laisser aller à ses émotions destructrices, à sa rage qui le ronge. Jim voudrait hurler 'injustice', hurler qu'on ne l'a pas laissé tenter plus d'options.

L'univers a triché.

Jim voudrait se prendre une telle cuite qu'il ne puisse plus jamais penser, pour qu'il oublie tout. Mais oublier serait un crime. Le plus affreux des crimes à leurs mémoires. Alors il demeure immobile.

Il fera comme d'habitude. Entre la première et la seconde pause-café, il aura sauvé le monde, perdu une partie de lui-même. Encore. Il encaissera et continuera, c'est sa spécialité.

Tous les matins, entre son réveil et la première pause-café, il pense au fantôme de son père que sa mère hait tant dans son visage, il pense à Frank, ce beau-père qui le battait, il pense à ses tentatives de fuite puis de suicide quand il a volé cette voiture, il pense à Tarsus IV. A la famine, au génocide.

Maintenant, entre son réveil et la première pause-café, il pensera aussi à Sam.

Sam qui est mort.

Et il oubliera qu'il ne croit pas aux scénarios voués à l'échec.

Parce que Sam est mort pour rien, injustement, et que tout ce qu'il a tenté a échoué.

* * *

_____________Mon nom est James T. Kirk, mon frère est mort hier._

___________Mon frère s'appelait Sam. Il est mort la semaine dernière_


End file.
